Egyptian Slythein
by ak and joe
Summary: Slytherin gets a new student. From Egypt. Why is Draco around her? What does he like about her? Who is she and why is she here? Slight SLASH. Fawkes is who?
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first attempt at a fanfiction posting. Note this does contain slash but it is not the major pairing if you don't like it even in small doses leave now. (It will come in the next chapter)

I don't own Harry Potter and never will. Nyoka is mine however. This is alternate universe. HBP never happened.

"Ah as you can see this year we have a student joining us from Africa. She will be joining our seventh years." Dumbledore said. "Please make her welcome. Thank you." He said and the sorting began again.

"Jira, Nyoka" McGonagall said. Nyoka walked up to the hat and tried it on.

"Not Gryffindor, Not Gryffindor." She chanted.

"Why not the house of the lion you would we well there. I see bravery." The hat said.

"I hate that bloody house they're a bunch of fools they may be brave but they rush into thing to fast." She thought.

"I see then better be SLYTHERIN" the hat said shouting the last word. Nyoka stood up and walked to the table. She smirked and sat down between Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini. The sorting was over and Dumbledore began his speech the teacher for Defense was the newly innocent Sirius Black.

"Hello I'm Blaise and that's Draco." The boy to her right said.

'Hello I am Nyoka" she said.

"Your from Africa what part?" he asked.

"I was an orphan found in the Sahara. I have gone to Shasa school of magic in the Sahara." She said.

"So you're a mudblood?" Draco asked.

"Don't you dare call me that. I am a pure blood you brat. They did a blood test on my. My parents had ancestors stretching back to before Hogwarts was founded." She said and glared at the blood. She then turned to the food. The rest of the meal passed in silence. She followed the others to the dungeons.

"Hello I'm Pansy, you are?" a girl asked.

"Nyoka" she said.

"Come on I'll show you where your room is. Fifth years and up get their own rooms." She said and led Nyoka to a room at the end of the hall. "The bathroom is through the door in there and I'll send someone to make sure your up in time for classes." She said and left. Nyoka walked into her room and scanned it. There was a standard monitoring charm on the door to be sure no boys came in but other than that nothing. She was slightly surprised then noticed it. A monitoring charm placed only on the ceiling to monitor noise. She smirked.

"Nice try." She said and removed the charm. She then undressed and got ready for bed. She kneeled by the window and prayed to the gods of Egypt. She then went to bed. She woke up the next morning and walked to the room of requirement. It gave her a treadmill and a weight set. She set about working out then prayed to her gods. She walked back into the dungeons and was walking back to her room just as someone was knocking on the door.

"Hello" she said.

"Oh hi. I'm Ann, Pansy sent me to wake you where were you?" she asked.

"Praying to Ra." She said.

"What?" she asked.

"Praying to the gods of Egypt. I am from Africa and many wizards follow that religion." She said and walked into her room. "Thank you for coming though. You don't have to though I get up before sunrise every day." She said and walked into her room. She shut the door and went into the shower. She then dressed and walked down to the great hall. She followed Pansy.

"You really wake up at sunrise?" Pansy asked and Nyoka nodded. "Why?"

"Prayer." She said.

"Really why?" she asked.

"The gods decreased." She said and smirked. She then walked in and sat down. Her first class was ancient Runes with Sinatra.

"Ah our new student is here. Tell us what have you studied in Runes?" Sinatra asked.

"Greek, Egyptian, Roman, Chinese, Druid, and Norse." She said.

"Impressive here's some Egyptian Translate it." She said and threw her a parchment.

"Bastet protect my family, Ma'at protect the balance, Nephthys protect my ancestors, Tawaret protect my wife, Ra give me life, So says I Sahirah daughter of the living Horus, Ramesses II" she said first in Egyptian then English.

"You speak Egyptian?" she asked.

"Of course fluently. My religion demands it. I speak both Ancient Egyptian and Arabic." She said. "I am from Northern Africa." She said.

"Alright" she said and the lesson continued. The rest of the day was normal. Nyoka collapsed on a couch in the common room. She began doing runes work. Draco Malfoy walked over.

"Um can you help me with the Egyptian work?" he asked.

"نعم" she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Sorry, yes I will help you." She said.

"What were you speaking?" he asked.

"The language of my childhood." She said.

"Alright" he said and they began on the work. She mad Draco look up a great deal of stuff and just helped him on the grammar. They finished an hour later. Nyoka simply looked at the book and copied down the work like it was nothing. She was finished in five minutes.

"WHAT?" Draco asked.

"I told everyone in Ancient Runes. I speak the language fluently but I wasn't about to just give you the answers. For me this is as easy as copying a paper." She said.

"Your kidding?" he asked.

"Nope, I was tested weekly on Ancient Egyptian. Many wizards in Egypt and northern Africa speak it. I pray in it daily and you should know what you are saying." She said.

"You pray in Ancient Egyptian, when?" he asked.

"At sunrise." She said. "When Ra has overcome the underworld and is rising. I pray to thank him. It is my tradition. I pray to Tawaret also."

"Hum" he said and walked off. She shrugged and turned to other homework. She was soon finished and walked up to her room. She began to chant.

The weeks passed quietly in Slytherin but for the occasional whispers about Draco liking Nyoka. Around Christmas break he finally got up the nerve to ask her on a date to Hogsmead. She accepted.

She walked down from the girls staircase and smiled over at Draco. She took his offered arm and they walked through the castle. She smiled at the surprised looks she got. They walked down to Hogsmead and into the three broomsticks. The pair ordered butter bear and then began to talk about runes.

"I tell you they have no bearing on modern life." Draco said.

"I speak Ancient Egyptian every day." She said.

"Your religious though." He said.

"True but I agree for you you'll never use it unless you become a curse breaker." She said.

"Ha I win." He said.

"Fine you win." She said and lightly kissed his cheek. "And their's your reward." She said and smirked as he blushed. "Come on I'm dragging you shopping." She said and dragged him out onto the street. He smiled as they walked from shop to shop spending a bit of time buying candy, both of them had a rather large sweet tooth. The day was over far too soon. The pair walked back up to Hogwarts and after dumping their bags in their rooms walked into the great hall. They sat together and began to chat in Ancient Egyptian.

"Draco you need to practice more." She said.

"Hey you're my teacher." He said. She smiled.

"So I am." She said and once again began to chat in the ancient tongue. The other Slytherins just rolled their eyes at this.

They were walking back to their rooms when they were met by a Ravenclaw. "What language are you speaking?" he asked.

"Ancient Egyptian." Nyoka said and they walked off.

All to soon it was the day before Christmas break. "Nyoka?" Draco asked.

"Yes love." She said.

"Where are you going for Christmas?" he asked.

"I will be spending the first week in Africa so that I can perform some sacrifices to my gods and then I'll be coming back to Hogwarts." She said.

"Oh because I have to stay this year. Dad doesn't want me to get the mark yet." He said.

"I thought he was a spy" she said in ancient Egyptian.

"He is but shut up." Draco replied in the same tongue.

"Alright" she said and kissed his cheek. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. The next day Nyoka left for Egypt by floo powder. She returned a week later and was instantly hugged by Draco. She smiled and kissed his cheek

"Did you miss me?" she asked as they entered the common room.

"Of course no one else is here." He said. "Well no other Slytherins."

"Oh you poor boy stuck with the Gryffindors." She said and kissed his cheek.

Suddenly there was a voice over the loud speakers. "Attention Students the school is under attack all students fifth through seventh are to report to the great hall younger students will remain in their dorms." A voice said over the loudspeaker. Nyoka grabbed her papyrus and phoenix feather wand and ran into the great hall. She hadn't been trained in Egyptian magic for nothing.

"Now the death eaters lead by the Voldemort are attacking from the west. You will all go up on the walls and attack." McGonagall said and students began to move.

"Professor, I need to be on the ground for my magic to work. I can help greatly but I need to be on the ground." She said.

"What magic?" she asked.

"I am calling upon Sekhmet." She said and Sinistra gasped. "Yes her. I have been trained in Egyptian magic for this day well I'm chanting will you levitate me to the ground?" she asked.

"Of course." Sinistra said.

"Thank you." She said and ran to the wall. She turned her clothing into Egyptian robes then knelt and chanted.

"As it was at Memphis so be it now!  
Hear me, I beseech Thee, O Powerful One!  
Lady of Rekht, Lady of Pekhet, Lady of Set  
Lady of Rehesaui, Lady of Tchar and of Sehert!

Mother in the Horizon of Heaven,  
In the Boat of Millions of Years.  
Thou art the Great Defender!  
Thou art Overthrower of Qetu!  
Preserve us from the Evil chamber  
of the souls of Hes-hra!  
Deliver us from the Abode of Fiends!

O Thou Who Art Sekhmet, Life-Giver to the Gods.  
Sekhmet, Lady of Flame, Sekhmet, Great One of Magic.  
Sekhmet, Eternal Is Thy Name! O hear me now!

Sekhmet, With Lioness head,  
Sekhmet, Whose color is Red.  
Sekhmet,Daughter of Ra.  
Sekhmet, Consort of Ptah.  
Sekhmet, Mighty Is Thy Name!  
O, Hear me now!

Sekhmet, Goddess of Pestilence.  
Sekhmet, Goddess of Wars,  
Sekhmet, Queen of the Wastelands,  
Sekhmet, Terrible Is Thy Name!  
O, Come to me!

Sekhmet, Destroyer of Rebellions.  
Sekhmet, Scorching Eye of Ra.  
Sekhmet, Protector, Ruler.  
Sekhmet, Holy Is Thy Name!  
O, Reveal Thyself to me!  
Sekhmet, Mother of the Gods.  
Sekhmet, Mistress of the Crowns.  
Sekhmet, Thou art called Only One.  
Sekhmet, Beloved Is Thy Name!  
Possess me now, O Great One!"

She said and was covered in gold fire. A golden sword of Flame came from her hand and she began to cut down death eaters. The battle raged for hours ending when Harry Potter killed the Dark Lord and the remaining death eaters gave up.

"NYOKA" Draco shouted and ran to her side as she fainted. He caught her and rushed her to the hospital wing. "Madam Pomfrey" he said.

"Oh dear how is she?" he asked seeing the burns on her hands and he unconscious state.

"After Voldemort died she fainted." He said.

"Well step out of the way and I'll heal her." She said and Draco set Nyoka on the bed. She hissed in pain as Poppy put healing lotion on her wounds. She screeched as it started to work. "Something's wrong only vampires and phoenixes react that way." She said and began to take the potion off. Nyoka screamed in pain and burst into flame.

The invocation of Sekhmet isn't mine. I got it off vibrani .com. It is a translation of an ancient Egyptian document. Please review I really want to know if anyone likes the tale.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello this is chapter two and the last one. I hope you liked the fic it is my first posting here.

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter.

A small baby phoenix remained on the bed. Fawkes came in and began to care for the chick.

She snuggled up under his wing and fell asleep. /I know you can hear me Poppy what did you do to my chick/ Fawkes asked in mind speech.

"I didn't know she was a phoenix. I put a healing potion on her." She said. "It was one containing phoenix tears."  
/YOU IDOT/ he shouted mentally causing her to cringe. Draco winced.

"Can you not talk so loud?" Draco asked.

/You can hear me/ he asked.

"Yes" he said.

/This is wonderful. Take her and hold her in your hands/ he said and moved his wing. Draco took the chick and Fawkes turned human. "I told Albus you were her mate. You see only those who are either to be bonded or are bonded to a phoenix can hear me mentally talk unless I direct it to them. You're here mate."

"WHAT?" Draco asked.

"You're her mate. Please just stay with her until she gets better it'll only take a week and all you have to do is morning and night feed her smashed fruit. The house elves will bring it to your rooms. Oh and you have to keep her with you at all times. She can only not be touching you for an hour no longer. Please, she's my only chick left and I couldn't bear if I lost her to this war also." He said pleading in his eyes.

"I'll take care of her." He said.

"Thank you I'll tell my mate, he'll be glad she found her soul mate." He said.

"Wait who is her other father?" he asked and smirked.

"Very good Mr. Malfoy as to your question it's me." Dumbledore said walking up behind Fawkes and hugging the bird. "She was sent to Shasa for her protection. So that no one would know I had a daughter for if Voldemort had found out she would have died." He said. "Please take care of her." He said his voice becoming full of concern.

"I will." He said.

"Good now that Nyoka is take care of we can go to bed. She'll need to stay in your dorm touching you." Dumbledore said and the pair walked off. Draco looked at Nyoka and with a nod from Poppy carried her into the dungeons. He entered the Slytherin common room and there was a party going on.

"Hey Draco where is Nyoka?" Pansy asked.

"In my hand." He said and held out the small phoenix chick. "Poppy tired to heal her with phoenix tears so she burst into flame." He said. "I have to care for her."

"Why?" Ann asked.

"I'm her mate." He said.

"Lucky" Ann said. "So are you going to stay?"

"No I'm exhausted." He said. "I'm going to bed." He said and walked into his dorm. "Nyoka why did you tell me?" he asked the chick as he set her down on his bed to get ready. He showered and dressed before crawling into the bed and placing her on his chest. She cheeped and snuggled into his shirt and fell asleep. He smiled and fell asleep watching her. Draco woke up the next morning and over night Nyoka had grown a few golden feathers. He smiled then after placing her on his pillow began to get ready for the day. He then picked her up and they walked into the dinning room. Fawkes flew down as a phoenix to the Slytherin table and began to talk to the chick.

Several Gryffindors were gasping at Fawkes flying to Draco Malfoy of all people. Fawkes then shocked everyone but the staff and Draco in turning human. "She'll be better by Sunday. You're doing a good job caring for her. Do you want to feed her or should I?" he asked.

"You can." Draco said.

"Alright meet me in the kitchens when you are done. Hurry too." He said and walked out carrying the chick. Several Gryffindors were staring at Draco shock on their faces. He smirked and quickly ate. He started to walk to the kitchens. Dumbledore caught up with him halfway there.

"How is Nyoka doing?" he asked.

"Fine, she's got a few feathers and she talked to Fawkes." He said.

"That is good when did my mate say she would be well?" he asked.

"Sunday, so in five days." He said.

"Good that's less than I though. I knew I should have told Poppy about her." He said.

"Don't worry Professor she'll be fine." He said and the pair entered the kitchens. Fawkes had finished feeding Nyoka and was cleaning her up. He passed the chick off to Draco and hugged his mate.

"I will take it the jig is up?" Minerva asked walking in.

"Yes Minerva the war is over and Fawkes revealed himself." Albus said.

"Good now take that ridicules glamour off. I know very well you are immortal." She said and Albus laughed. He removed his glamour and his beard shrunk it also turned brown as did his hair. His wrinkles vanished and his face looked younger. He smiled and Minerva nodded.

"Now how is Nyoka related to you and why is she with Malfoy?" Minerva asked.

"Nyoka is our daughter and Draco is her mate." Fawkes said.

"Why is he acting different then?" she asked.

"Because I no longer have to be Junior Death Eater to survive in Slytherin and my father is captured so I can act how I please." He said. "I must go now." He said and left. He walked toward the Dungeons.

"Why was Fawkes talking to you Ferret?" Ron Weasley asked.

"Because Weasley his daughter is my mate." He said and held up the infant chick. "She also known as Nyoka Jira."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes" Draco said and walked to the dungeon. He spent the next week being interrogated by most of Hogwarts. Nyoka steadily got better and by Saturday she had most of her feathers and had just started to be able to speak telepathically again.

"Why did you tell me?" Draco asked as he was getting ready for bed. This had been a standard question that he asked aloud everyday hopping to one day get an answer to his surprise he did.

/I was afraid you would reject me. If you reject me now that you know you're my mate I die/ she said. /OH and I just got my telepathic powers back/

"That's great." He said and picked her up. She had grown to the size of a normal phoenix and had almost all her feathers back. She snuggled up against his bare chest and cooed. "Will you be able to turn human tomorrow?" he asked.

/Yes most likely tonight well I sleep I'll turn human. So if you wake up with human me in your bed don't panic/ she said.

"I won't now. I'm going to bed." He said and crawled under the covers. She curled up on his chest and they fell asleep.

Draco woke up the next morning his arms around the sleeping human Nyoka, HUMAN? He thought and squeezed her tighter.

Nyoka woke up. "Can you let up I like my lungs in one piece?" she asked. "Wait I'm human." She said and hugged him tightly.

"I like my lungs in one piece." He said and she laughed.

"Alright now I'm still in the hospital Pajamas, I'm going to my room to shower and get in clean clothing. I'll be back soon I still have to touch you every hour." She said and vanished in a swirl of flame. She reappeared a half hour later in her Hogwarts robes. She hugged him and they walked into the common room.

"YOUR HUMAN AGAIN." Ann said and hugged Nyoka.

"Yes I'm in human form again." She said.

"Are you really Dumbledore and Fawkes's daughter?" Pansy asked.

"Yes I am." She said.

"Why are you in Slytherin then?" she asked.

"Because my Father, Dumbledore, was in Slytherin." She said. "I may be a light creature but that doesn't mean that I want to be a Gryffindor and go get myself killed. Also this." He said. SS I'm a ssssnake sssspeaker SS she hissed.

"COOL" Ann said and hugged her "What did you say?"

"I'm a snake speaker." She said.

"That's it but it sounded longer?" Draco asked.

"In parsletongue the s is held out so snake becomes ssssnake." She said.

"Cool can you say something else?" Pansy asked.

SS Sssspeak to me greatesssst of Hogwartssss four SS she said and suddenly a ghost appeared.

"Finally I've been waiting for a Slytherin parslemouth to say that for ages. I'm Salazar Slytherin and Godric put a curse on me that my ghost could only haunt Hogwarts when a parslemouth spoke that in the common room." The ghost said.

"OH my god." Pansy said and fainted.

"We have to go find my Father will you follow me Sir?" Nyoka asked.

"Certainly young speaker. Who is your father?" he asked as they left the room.

"Albus Dumbledore." She said.

"Ah the headmaster then Fawkes would be your carrier?" he asked.

"Yes" she said and was silent for the remainder of the walk. She got to the statue and simply hissed. SS Open SS the statue opened and they walked in. Draco was in shock and being led only by Nyoka's arm. They entered the headmaster's office and Nyoka was attacked my Fawkes in Human form. He began twenty questions and after ten minutes finally noticed that there was a new ghost with them.

"OH my god Salazar." He said and gasped.

"Who would you be?" Salazar asked.

"I would be Godric's cousin, Fawkes." He said.

"Ah my old phoenix friend tell me have you found your mate yet?" he asked.

"Yes Albus Dumbledore, my daughter is the one who woke you I will assume?" he asked.

"Ah the snake speaker you didn't tell her how to wake me did you?" he asked.

"Of course not. I kept your secret." He said.

"I see then I am glad I'm back." He said. "Now you must be Albus Dumbledore. I remember you in my house."

"Yes all those many years ago. What was it 400?" he asked.

"Yes it would be now you two can run along." Salazar said and Nyoka dragged Draco out of the room.

"That was just Salazar Slytherin." Draco said.

"Yes that was Salazar." She said. "Now come on lets get back down to the dungeons before some Gryffindors attack me for being a Slytherin phoenix."

"I don't get why the phoenix would be in Slytherin." Ron said as he walked through the halls. "I mean they're all dark." He said and stopped as he bumped into Draco. "Ferret."

"Weasel, watch were you're going." Draco shot back.

"Draco don't insult him." Nyoka said.

"He started it." Draco replied and she glared at him. He smiled weekly. "Fine."  
"Thank you. Now let's go back to the dungeons." She said and started to walk off. Ron grabbed her hair and pulled her back.

"Why do you hang out with those slimly Slytherins anyway? Your dad's the leader of the light." He asked.

"Both my parents are happy with my placement. My father, Dumbledore, was a Slytherin and Dad, Fawkes, spent much time with Salazar Slytherin." She said and turned around and walked off with Draco.

"Ron you jerk why did you do that? Not all Slytherins are rotten." Harry said and walked off leaving Ron alone gasping in the hall.

Nyoka walked into the Slytherin common room and was attacked by girls. "Draco you don't mind if we take her do you?" they asked and getting no answer dragged her off. They went into Pansy's room and began to talk.

"What's your dads like and why does professor Dumbledore look different?" Ann asked.

"They're just like any other parents but Dad's really old. He met the founders but won't tell me how much older than that he is. OH and Father looks younger because after a mortal bonds with a phoenix they stop aging Father is really about 450 but he stopped aging at 17." She said. "He put on charms to make him look older or younger."  
"Cool." She said and the conversation continued for about 55 minutes before Nyoka started to look green.

"You look a little sick." Pansy said.

"How long have we been talking?" she asked.

"About an hour why?" She asked.

"I need to find Draco will tell you later." She said and ran off. She found Draco in his room and attacked him latching onto his body.

"Are you alright?" he asked worry in his voice.

"I just went to long without at least seeing you." She said and snuggled closer to him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I was about to faint. I'm sorry I'm so clingy." She said.

"You are not clingy, before you came Pansy was clingy besides I've been trying to get you to cling since the first week of the school year. You see I'm a veela." He said sheepishly.

"I know that." She said.

"YOU DO?" he asked.

"Yes I could smell it when I was in my bird form." She said.

"We should floo my mother and tell her about the last week. I told her you were my mate but not that I was yours." He said.

"Alright my room is connected to the floo. Oh the joys of my father being headmaster." She said. "Or we could fire pop over."

"Lets fire pop." He said.

"Alright let me tell my dad." She said and closed her eyes for a moment then opened them and stood up dragging Draco with her. "Alright we can go. Do you want to floo your parents?"

"Yes let me do that." He said and threw some powder into the flood. "Lucius Malfoy" he yelled and stuck his head in. She was then cut off from the conversation. Draco pulled his head back after a few minutes. "We can go." He said.

"Alright close your eyes but first send me a mental picture of the manor." She said. He sent her a picture of just outside the front door and they were gone in a flash of fire. They walked into the house and up to the main parlor where Draco's parents were waiting in front of the fire.

"Hi mum and dad." Draco said and startled his parents who came over and hugged him.

"How did you get here?" Lucius asked.

"We phoenix traveled." Draco said.

"How did you get Dumbledore's bloody bird to agree to that?" Lucius asked.

"I didn't I got his daughter." He said. "Did you know Fawkes is human and Dumbledore's mate?" he asked.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy I'm Nyoka Jira Dumbledore, daughter to Albus Dumbledore and Fawkes Jira, mate to your son." Nyoka said.

"What?" Narcissus asked.

"I'm your son's mate and the headmaster's daughter." She said.

"What house are you in?" Lucius asked.

"I am a Slytherin." She said.

"Oh?" he asked.

SS Yessss SS she hissed. "Of course I'm in Slytherin my father was." She said in English.

"Fawkes went to Hogwarts?" Narcissus asked.

"No my dad, Fawkes, helped found Hogwarts. My father, Dumbledore, was in Slytherin." She said.

"Dumbledore was a Slytherin?" Lucius asked almost shouting.

"Yes" Nyoka said and wrapped her arm around Draco's waist. He hugged her to him.

"So you are a phoenix?" Narcissus asked.

"Yes I am a phoenix." She said. "Draco is my mate." She said.

"Oh that's wonderful. I was so worried Draco's mate would be someone who didn't understand Veela. So tell me what does being a phoenix entail?" she asked.

"I have all the traditional powers of a phoenix including immortality. I will pass this on to Draco too so I won't have to be alone. I burn just about once every ten years or so or if I am hit by something that would have killed me. After I burn I have to stay in phoenix form and age then for a week, after I am my normal age again I turn human and must touch my mate at least once an hour or I faint for about a month." She said.

"When did you last burn?" Narcissus asked.

"The day of the final battle between Voldemort and Harry Potter." She said. "I fought in the battle and when I was sent to the hospital wing they used phoenix tears on my wounds. Phoenixes can't be healed with the tears of anyone related to them. They used my Dad's." she said.

"Oh my so you can't use phoenix tears in healing?" she asked.

"No I can't my tears can be used to heal others but not me or another phoenix." She said. "They can be used on Draco though."

"So will Draco get the ability to turn phoenix?" Lucius asked.

"No but he will live a very long time and gain the ability to change his age at will. That is how my father looked so old and was able to go to Hogwarts twice." She said. "Once he was Gryffindor and once in Slytherin."  
"Really." Lucius said and they spent the next few hours talking before Nyoka zoned out for a moment. "Why is she like that?" Lucius asked.

"She talking to her Dad. She can communicate telepathically with him." Draco said.

"My Dad wants to meet your parents and he's dragging father with him." She said.

"They can come. Will they floo?" Narcissus asked.

"No dad will fire pop them. Let me send them a mental picture." She said and closed her eyes. A few moments later she opened them and then both Dumbledore and Fawkes appeared in a flash of fire. Fawkes walked over and hugged Nyoka. "Hi Dad" she said.

"Hello." He said.

"So you're a bird?" Lucius asked.

"Yes in some ways. It comes in handy so much blackmail can be gained in bird form people are far more willing to talk to you." He said and smirked. "Or just curse at you and ignore your even there. They rant and tell secrets thinking you can't tell anyone."

"You better keep your mouth shut you bloody bird." Lucius said.

"OH I will, wouldn't do to alienate my daughter's future in-laws." He said. They talked for an hour before Fawkes and Narcissus conversation turn to marriage and Draco and Nyoka's coming wedding.

"Mother" Draco said.

"What you haven't asked her yet?" Narcissus asked.

"No I just found out she knew we were mates a day ago." He said.

"Well get on it. It's not like she's going to say no. Now what were you saying about the phoenix bonding rituals?" she asked turning to Fawkes.

"Dad don't you dare tell her anymore. We are not having a full phoenix wedding it takes four days." Nyoka said.

"I rather like the four day wedding." Fawkes said. "Its romantic and beautiful. Your father and I had a traditional wedding."  
"Yes in about 1603" she said.

"I'll have you know it was 1605." He said.

"It was still 400 years ago." She said.

"So I am traditional." He said.

"AH" she said and turned back to her mate. "I should just leave and let you two plan it. I swear Dad you should have been a girl." She said.

"I know." He said and turned back to Narcissus. The continued to talk and Nyoka inserted occasionally usually a NO or to change a color.

"Can we go Draco I can't stand anymore of this? Both our mothers should go to the 1600's." she said.

"Sure love." Draco said and stood up. Nyoka grabbed his arms and just before they left it hit Fawkes about what they said.

"I'm not a girl." He shouted as they vanished.

"You called your dad a girl." He said.

"No I called him my mother which technically he is. He did carry me." She said.

"I see how Slytherin of you." He said and smirked.

"There is a reason I'm where I am." She said.

Three weeks later.

They had decided on mix of veela and phoenix traditions. Nyoka was wearing a golden dress because of her coloring in her phoenix form. Draco was dressed in pure white. They walked up to the alter and said their vows. Nyoka then grew out her wings. She took a feather from her wing and with a spell turned it sharp. She then cut both her hand and Draco's. She then grasped his hand over a bowl into which she placed the feather. It glowed and around both their fingers a ring shaped like a feather grew made of gold. Nyoka burst into an ancient chant in phoenix song. Her dad joined her partway through. The song soon ended and the priest pronounced them man and wife. They pair kissed then walked down the aisle under a rain of magical fire that wouldn't burn anything. The rest of the wedding was a traditional mortal reception with cake and dancing the only difference was that Nyoka wore her wings the entire time.

They finally were on their way to their chambers. "Man I'm glad we talked dad out of four day wedding." She said and snuggled up against him, he wrapped his arm around her waist and she smiled folding her wings around them both. They soon entered their chambers and began their life together as married.

12 years later.

"Mom, dad get up." An 11 year old shouted.

"What is it Gavan?" Draco asked sleepily.

"Hogwarts letters came for both me and Ayanna." He shouted and shoved at letter at Draco who took and read it.

Draco smiled. "Alright now get me and your mum will get dressed and meet you in the dinning room." He said and Gavan ran out. Draco woke up Nyoka and they dressed. They were soon dressed and in the dinning room.

"Can we go shopping for Hogwarts today?" Ayanna asked.

"Of course." Draco said. "Let me reply to your grandfathers first though." He said and called an owl down from the rafters. He wrote a short note to Albus and his deputy Fawkes.

"Will Grandpa come with us to Hogwarts?" Ayanna asked.

"Yes both of them will be there. Your mother will still teach care of magical creatures so she'll be there as well." He said.

"What about you?" Gavan asked.

"I still have to work at the ministry. You'll see me on holidays though." He said.

"Alright." Gavan said.

"Now shall we go shopping?" Draco asked. The twins nodded and ran over to the pair.

"Can I fire pop on my own?" Ayanna asked.

"Yes to the room in the cauldron, turn phoenix first though." Nyoka said and Ayanna did. Nyoka nodded and the silver phoenix vanished. Nyoka then took one of Gavan's arms and one of Draco's they vanished and reappeared next to Ayanna, who had turned human. The four Malfoys then went into Diagon alley

"Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy." Tom said. "What brings you hear?"

"The twins are going to Hogwarts." Nyoka said.

"Ah wonderful." He said.

"We best be going." Draco said and led them to the wall. He tapped the bricks and they entered the alley. The first stop was Gringots.

"Mistress phoenix." A goblin said and they were rushed to the front of the line. They were soon on their way to the Malfoy vault and the phoenix vault. They got money at the Malfoy vault then out of the phoenix vault got a pair of feathers and some wood.

"What's that for?" Gavan asked.

"Your wands its very rare that a phoenix finds their wand in Olivanders normally we have it made from a feather of one of our ancestors." She said.

"Really?" Gavan asked.

"Yes now come on wands first." She said and they hopped back into the cart. They were soon at the surface and then at Olivanders.

"Ah the Malfoy phoenixes, here for wands?" he asked.

"Of course the twins will be starting Hogwarts soon." Nyoka said.

"Of course will they be custom or not?" he asked.

"I don't know let me do the spell." She said and chanted. Soon a single wand box flew at them and reached Ayanna. Ayanna took the box and waved the wand.

"Ah 10 inches of olive wood with a core of both your mother and grandfather's tail feathers." He said. "We'll be making the boy's wand?"

"Of course." She said. "I have the materials." She said and poured the wood and feathers out on the desk.

"Wave you hand over them boy whatever ones feel right to you tell me." He said and Gavan did so. He settled on a piece of olive on 10 ½ inches of olive with a core of the great grandfather's tail feather. "Something feels missing." He said when Olivander placed them together.

"Mr. Malfoy if you could donate a hair from your head you are a pure blooded veela are you not?" Olivander asked.

"Yes I am and here." He said and pulled a single silver hair from his head and gave it to the wand maker who placed it among the others. Gavan pronounced it perfect and in 15 minutes they were off.

"Can we get books next?" Ayanna asked.

"Yes then robes." Draco said. The day passed normally for the Malfoys as did the rest of the month till school started.

"Now don't forget I'm Professor Malfoy now. If anyone asks who is grading your work for my class and Transfiguration it's Professor Weasley. Oh and remember your grandparents are the Professors Dumbledore now." She said and kissed each of the twins.

"We'll remember." They said in unison and ran onto the train. The two Malfoys smiled then vanished one to Hogwarts one to the ministry. Nyoka appeared in the middle of the great hall.

"Nyoka how are you doing?" Albus asked. "How are the twins?"

"Fine Father, the twins are very excited. Is Dad around?" she asked.

"Yes he is out flying." He said.

"Oh well. Have you seen Hermione?" she asked.

"In the library." He said.

"Thanks dad." She said and ran off to find Hermione. "Hermione" she said walking up behind the brown haired woman.

"Hi Nyoka what do you want?" she asked.

"You are going to correct the twin's work for me and my dad right?" she asked.

"Of course." She said.

"Thank you so much." Nyoka said. "I'm off to find my dad." She said and turned into a phoenix. Hermione waved good-bye as the phoenix flew off.

Later that day

"Malfoy, Ayanna" Fawkes called and Ayanna ran up. She put on the hat. "SLYTHERIN" it shouted after a moment. "Malfoy, Gavan" Fawkes called again. "SLYTHERIN" the hat shouted after a moment.

7 years later

Nyoka and Draco watched their twins graduate. Nyoka smiled and hugged her mate. Their babies were grown up.

"Hello and welcome to graduation." Albus said. "Congratulations on making it here. Now you all have your diplomas and want me to shut up right?" he asked and everyone laughed. "Now I have one more thing to say. I have enjoyed being headmaster here. It has been wonderful to have the opportunity to teach both my daughter and grandchildren but now that the twins have graduated and Hogwarts should be more peaceful I am going to retire to spend time with my mate. Now that is all enjoy the food." He said and stepped down. That year Hogwarts got both a new Transfiguration teacher, headmaster, and teacher of Care of Magical creatures. Nyoka had followed in her Father's footsteps and became head master. Nyoka spent the next 100 years at Hogwarts as headmaster and taught both her grandchildren and great grandchildren. Gavan turned out to be veela but Ayanna was a phoenix. After this they vanished from the wizarding world for a thousand years. Then Draco became headmaster of the school when the only other candidate was really bad. He was headmaster for 136 years and Nyoka taught care of magical creatures. They then retired. They have once again vanished some wonder if they are even still alive. Fawkes and Dumbledore died in the next war shortly before Nyoka retired. Albus fell in battle and Fawkes joined him once the war was over. Their kids and grandkids carried on both the Malfoy and Dumbledore legacy and became well known in the magic world. But one must wonder are the two Malfoys dead or do they watch over their grandkids?


End file.
